Orden der Sith-Lords
Als Orden der Sith-Lords wird der Sith-Orden in der Zeit seit der Einführung der Regel der Zwei durch Darth Bane im Jahre 1000 VSY bis zur Umgestaltung des Ordens durch Darth Krayts Regel des Einen bezeichnet. Geschichte Darth Banes Vision miniatur|links|[[Darth Bane]] Nachdem die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit, die unter Lord Kaan Gleichheit unter den Sith predigte und sich und die Jedi-Armee des Lichts in der letzten Schlacht von Ruusan mit einer Gedankenbombe vernichtete, beanspruchte der junge Sith-Lord Darth Bane den Titel eines Darths und gründete den Orden der Sith-Lords, gemäß der Regel der Zwei, nach der jeder Meister nur einen Schüler ausbilden solle. Der Schüler tötete seinen Meister, wenn er keine Möglichkeit mehr sah, etwas von seinem Meister zu lernen. Mit dem Tod des Meisters rückte der Schüler in die Position des Sith-Lords und erwählte sich einen neuen Schüler. Nach diesem Prinzip sollten die Sith im Untergrund verschwinden und ihre Studien über die dunkle Seite der Macht fortführen und somit mächtiger werden als alle übrigen Sith zuvor, die mehr damit beschäftigt waren, sich selbst vor ihren Rivalen zu schützen, aufgrund des Hasses und der Konkurrenz untereinander. Das höchste Ziel des Orden der Sith-Lords war es jedoch immer noch, den Jedi-Orden zu vernichten und die Sith als Herrscher über die komplette Galaxis zu etablieren. Fortbestand der Sith Während Bane noch mit der Ausbildung seiner Schülerin Darth Zannah beschäftigt war, bereitete er noch eine andere Schülerin vor: Die Iktotchi Darth Cognus. Zuerst war sie Schülerin von Darth Bane und erhielt unter ihm ihren Namen als Sith-Lady. Als es jedoch zum entscheidenden Kampf zwischen Darth Bane und Darth Zannah kam, bei dem Bane ums Leben kam, wurde sie die Schülerin von Zannah. Cognus wählte nach dem Tod ihrer Meisterin Darth Zannah den menschlichen dreiäugigen Mutanten Darth Millennial, der besonders in der Kunst der Vorhersehung begabt war. Millennial war jedoch mit der Ordnung des Neuen Sith-Ordens nicht einverstanden, da er noch an Lord Kaans alte Ordnung glaubte. Cognus war daraufhin gezwungen, ihren Schüler zu verstoßen und zu eliminieren. Doch Millennial entkam dem Zorn seiner einstigen Meisterin und gründete auf Dromund Kaas seinen eigenen Orden: Die Propheten der Dunklen Seite. Nachdem sie Millennial verstoßen hatte, nahm sie keinen anderen Schüler mehr an. Die Regel der Zwei wurde also kurzzeitig unterbrochen. miniatur|rechts|Darth Vectivus. Jahrzehnte später wurde im System MZX32905 in der Nähe von Bimmiel der Vorsteher einer Bergbaufirma von den an diesem Ort heimischen, machtsensitiven Mynoks der Dunklen Seite korrumpiert. Daher experimentierte er selbst sehr oft mit der dunklen Seite der Macht. Als das Bergbauunternehmen keinen Profit mehr abwarf, schloss er es und ließ den Hauptverwaltungskomplex auf dem Asteroiden zurück, jedoch nicht ohne ihn vorher abzuriegeln und in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen, da er die Gedächtnisse der Mitarbeiter löschte. Er zog danach selber durch die Galaxis auf der Suche nach den Sith und lernte viel von den alten Sith-Artefakten. Als Sith-Lord gab er sich den Namen Darth Vectivus. Darth Vectivus blieb unter den Sith relativ unbekannt, da er laut nichts tat, um die Dunkle Seite zu nutzen und zu erforschen,keine Zivilisationen vernichtete oder Völker versklavte. Der Sith starb im hohen Alter im Kreis seiner Familie und Freunde. Das nächste Mitglied des Ordens wurde Darth Guile, der als Wissenschaftler fungierte und die Sith mit einer bösartigen Zelle verglich. Zweifel am Orden Um 500 VSY vertrat ein späterer Sith-Meister namens Darth Gravid die Ansicht, dass die vollkommene Hingabe an die Dunkle Seite den Sith-Orden letztlich dem Untergang weihen würde. Deshalb ließ Gravid Jedi-Ideale wie Selbstlosigkeit und Mitgefühl in seine Lehren und Übungen einfließen. Bei dem Versuch, zwischen der Hellen und der Dunklen Seite eine Brücke zur erschaffen und zusehends in den Wahnsinn getrieben, gelangte er schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass, um die Zukunft der Sith zu sichern, die alten Texte und Holocrone vernichtet werden müssten, um dem Sith-Orden einen Neuanfang zu erlauben. Auf Jaguda gelang es ihm angeblich, über die Hälfte der dort gelagerten Sith-Artefakte zu zerstören. Seiner Schülerin Darth Gean gelang es jedoch, den Machtschild, den er um die Festung auf Jaguda erschaffen hatte, zu durchbrechen. So tötete sie ihn schließlich mit bloßen Händen, was sie ihren Arm, ihre Schulter und die Hälfte ihres Gesichts und ihrer Brust kostete. In einem unbekannten Zeitabschnitt vor der Naboo-Krise unterrichtete der Twi'lek und Wissenschaftler Darth Ramage den Bith Darth Tenebrous. 167 VSY öffnete er als erster Sith-Lord mit einem Riss das Gewebe der Macht, sodass die Dunkle Seite erstmals seit 800 Jahren wieder von den Jedi wahrgenommen werden konnte. In der Zeit danach versuchte Ramage gemeinsam mit seinem Schüler einen Virus zu entwickeln, welcher die Jedi auslöschen sollte. Das Experiment scheiterte jedoch. Nachdem Darth Tenebrous seinen Meister getötet hatte und selbst zum Sith-Lord aufgestiegen war, suchte er nach einem neuen Schüler. Zu dieser Zeit lernte er den Muun Caar Damask, den späteren Vater des machtsensitiven Hego Damask bei einem Hochhafen-Raumzentrum kennen, bei dem Tenebrous als Raumschiffentwickler zeitweise tätig war. Caar Damask war ein machtsensiver Muun, allerdings nicht so stark in der Macht, wie Tenebrous es sich gewünscht hätte. Jahre später suchte er deshalb die spätere Mutter von Hego Damask auf, die zu dieser Zeit als Assistentin arbeitete. Da sie ebenfalls in der Macht nicht stark genug war, machte er sie zu seiner Anhängerin, deren Aufgabe es war Caar zu verführen und ein Kind von ihm auszutragen: Ein Kind von dem Tenebrous und die Bith-Wissenschaft vorhersagten, dass es stark in der Macht sein würde. Caar und seine Frau hüteten das Geheimnis um ihren Sohn Hego Damask, bis sich dessen Kraft zu offenbaren begann. Daraufhin wurde ein Handel geschlossen, Hego im Tausch gegen die Verwirklichung von Caars Lebenstraum, in die oberste Ebene des InterGalaktischen Bankenclans aufgenommen zu werden. Ausbildung von Darth Plagueis Während Plagueis Ausbildung gab dieser sich als Tenebrous Buchhalter aus und sie bereisten gemeinsam die Galaxis um die Anarchie zu fördern, wo sie nur konnten. Tenebrous brachte Plagueis die Geschichte der Sith aus seiner Sicht der Dinge bei. Nach Jahren der Ausbildung von Plagueis versuchte Tenebrous den Großen Plan der Sith, die Republik zu stürzen, doppelt zu schützen, indem er einen zweiten Schüler namens Darth Venamis ausbildete. Venamis war wie Tenebrous ein Bith, der wie alle Bith sehr auf die Bith-Wissenschaft und Mathematik baute und damit eher einer Meinung mit Tenebrous war als Plagueis. 67 VSY reisten Tenebrous und Plagueis nach Bal'demnic, nachdem Subtext Bergbau dort ein Cortosis-Vorkommen entdeckt hatte. Nachdem der von Subtext geschickte Em-2 Sondierungsdroide auf ein Lethan-Gas unter der Cortosisader gestoßen war, errechnete er, dass die Wärme die ein hydraulischer Bohrhammer produziert, eine große Explosion des Gases verschulden würde, welche wiederum große Teile des Höhlensystems in die Luft sprengen würde, indem sie sich gerade befanden. Als Plagueis einem Minendroiden befahl, der Sonde zu übermitteln, dass sie um das Lethan herum bohren sollte, bewegte sich die Sonde auf ein noch massivere Lethan-Konzentration zu. Nachdem mehrere Versuche die Sonde aufzuhalten nicht gelangen, hasteten die beiden Sith durch das Höhlensystem, in das sie hinabgestiegen waren, um wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Die Gasexplosion holte sie jedoch kurz vor der Oberfläche ein. Kurz zuvor erhielt Tenebrous eine Vision von seinem Tod durch Plagueis Hand. Die Vision bewahrheitete sich, als Plagueis seine Chance nutzte, den ohnehin schon schwerverletzten Bith zu töten, indem er Felsen auf ihn fallen ließ und ein von Plagueis bewegter Stalaktit Tenebrous' Brusthöhle durchbohrte. Als Tenebrous, der unter Schmerzen begraben lag begriff, dass Plagueis ihn in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte, war es schon zu spät und Plagueis brach ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Genick. Wenig später tötete er auch Darth Venamis, nachdem er zahlreiche Experimente an ihm ausprobiert hatte. Darth Plagueis miniatur|rechts|Palpatine trainiert unter Plagueis. Als neuer Sith-Lord bildete er einen jungen Adligen von dem entlegenen Planeten Naboo, Palpatine, aus und nannte ihn Darth Sidious. Während Sidious' Training, das Jahrzehnte andauerte, gab Plagueis seinem Schüler Sith-Holocrone, um die Dunkle Seite der Macht weiter zu erforschen. Er brachte ihm bei, dass er nur vollkommen der Dunklen Seite der Macht dienen konnte, indem er sich seinen Schwächen stellte und sich von Dingen trennte, die er begehrte oder liebte. Er lehrte ihm außerdem, dass er sich seinen Aufstieg langsam erarbeiten und seine Gruppe von Anhängern vergrößern musste, bis er Herrscher über die komplette Galaxis war. Inzwischen begann Sidious, ohne Plagueis' Kenntnis, seinen eigenen Schüler, den dathomirianischenZabrak Darth Maul zu trainieren. Nachdem er die Lehren seines Meisters verstanden hatte, war er stark genug, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Nachdem Plagueis die Möglichkeit zur Manipulation des Todes mithilfe der Macht entdeckt hatte, wollte er sich nun einem neuen Ziel widmen und mit der Macht Leben erschaffen. Sidious lernte alles über die Dunkle Seite. Das Wissen seines Meisters, Leben zu erschaffen, beunruhigte ihn aber sehr. Er wusste, dass dieses Kind, eine Verkörperung der Macht, früher oder später seinen Platz einnehmen würde. Da er seinem Schüler alles beigebracht hatte, was er wusste, wurde Plagueis 32 VSY im Schlaf von ihm ermordet. Plagueis war so von der Unsterblichkeit und seinem Vorhaben besessen, ein perfektes "Gefäß" der Macht zu erschaffen, dass er Sidious' Verrat nicht bemerkte. Der Muun starb ohne jede Gegenwehr, da er nicht den geringsten Verdacht hegte. Nach seinem Tod vernichtete Sidious alle Informationen über ihn. Darth Sidious' Aufstieg Während der Blockade von Naboo durch die Handelsföderation sollte Darth Maul die junge Königin von Naboo, Padmé Amidala, finden und nach Naboo zurückbringen. Die Königin konnte mit ihren Begleitern durch die Blockade nach Coruscant fliehen. Dort bat sie den Senator Palpatine von Naboo um Hilfe gegen die Handelsföderation. Palpatine, die bürgerliche Identität von Darth Sidious, konnte sie überreden, einen Misstrauensantrag gegen den amtierenden Obersten Kanzler, Finis Valorum, zu stellen, um sich selbst zum Kanzler wählen zu lassen. Während der Wahlen kehrte Amidala mit ihren Begleitern, darunter Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und dessen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Naboo zurück. Auf Sidious Anweisung hin sollte Maul dort auf sie warten und sie auslöschen. Beim Angriff der Naboo auf die Hauptstadt Theed, traf Maul im Hangarkomplex der königlichen Fliegerstaffel auf die beiden Jedi. Es gelang Maul, Qui-Gon, zu töten und Obi-Wan an den Rande einer Niederlage zu treiben. Geblendet von Stolz und Arroganz, ließ Maul nach und Kenobi schaffte es, den Sith mit einem Streich seines Lichtschwerts in der Mitte seines Körpers zu halbieren und ihn in einen Reaktorschacht zu stoßen. Unterdessen wurde auf Coruscant Palpatine zum Kanzler der Republik gewählt. Für Sidious begann die Suche nach einem neuen, vielversprechenden Schüler. Hierbei fiel sein Augenmerk auf den erst 9-jährigen Anakin Skywalker, der bei der Befreiung von Naboo mitgewirkt hatte und vom Jedi-Rat als Padawan des Jedi-Ritters Kenobi bestätigt wurde. Sidious beschloss, Anakin im Auge zu behalten und suchte derweil nach einem neuen Schüler. Die Klonkriege Die Suche verlief leichter als gedacht, denn der ehemalige Jedi-Meister Dooku, der den Jedi-Orden aus idealistischen Gründen verließ, machte sich wiederum auf die Suche nach dem Sith-Lord. So wurde Dooku von Sidious in den dunklen Künsten unterwiesen, was sich als relativ einfach herausstellte, da Dooku als Jedi-Meister bereits ein umfassendes Verständnis der Macht hatte und sich bereits seit längerem auch mit der Dunklen Seite vertraut gemacht hatte. Der neue Sith-Name des ehemaligen Jedis wurde Darth Tyranus. Sidious machte Tyranus zu seiner Marionette, um sein Ziel, die Republik zu Fall zu bringen, zu verwirklichen. Als neuer Anführer der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme vereinte Dooku mehrere einflussreiche Systeme und Konzerne, um mit einer Droidenarmee die Republik zu bedrohen. Während Sidious Dooku instruierte, eine Klonarmee auf der entlegenen Welt Kamino von den Kaminoanern zu bestellen, sorgte er in seiner Maske als Oberster Kanzler Palpatine für die Aufstellung einer Armee der Republik und die Austeilung von Notstandsvollmachten an sich. In den daraufhin ausbrechenden Klonkriegen konnte er beide Seiten gegeneinander ausspielen, ohne dass irgendjemand von seiner Doppelidentität erfuhr, ausgenommen sein Schüler und die von ihm rekrutierten Dunklen Jedi wie z. B. Asajj Ventress oder Quinlan Vos. miniatur|rechts|Anakin kniet vor Palpatine. Im Endstadium der Klonkriege opferte Sidious seinen Schüler Tyranus, um einen weitaus vielversprechenderen Schüler anzunehmen. Kurze Zeit später gelang es ihm, den republikanischen Kriegshelden Anakin Skywalker von der dunklen Seite der Macht zu überzeugen. Da Skywalker zuvor dem Hohen Rat der Jedi von seiner Vermutung, der Kanzler sei der lang gesuchte Sith-Lord, unterrichtet hatte, wurde Sidious von vier Jedi-Meistern, Mace Windu, dem Iktotchi Saesee Tiin, dem Nautolaner Kit Fisto und dem Zabrak Agen Kolar gestellt. Das Duell konnte Sidious schließlich durch das Eingreifen Skywalkers für sich entscheiden, erlitt jedoch schwere Deformationen im Gesicht, die er nie mehr loswerden würde. Anschließend wurde Skywalker von Sidious zum neuen Sith-Lord Darth Vader ernannt. Der darauffolgenden Großen Jedi-Säuberung, die durch die Ausrufung der Order 66 begann, fielen beinahe alle Jedi zum Opfer. Die Sith als Herrscher über die Galaxis miniatur|links|Vader tötet Jedi. Noch im Jahr 19 VSY gestaltete Sidious die Galaktische Republik in das erste Galaktische Imperium um. Der galaktische Senat wurde zumImperialen Senat, der jedoch keine Macht mehr hatte. Außerdem ließ Sidious große Teile des Alten Präsidentenpalastes abreißen und dort den neuen Imperialen Palast errichten. Die Große Armee der Republik wurde zur Imperialen Armee, womit Sidious, der sich fortan Imperator nannte, das Mittel zur Kontrolle der Galaxis in die Hände fiel. Somit war sein Ziel erreicht. Zusammen mit Vader etablierte der Imperator weitestgehend die imperiale Ordnung als Schreckensherrschaft der Sith. Zu diesem Zweck ließ er außerdem eine Kampfstation errichte, die ganze Planeten zerstören konnte: Der Erste Todesstern.Zur gleichen Zeit war Vader überall in der Galaxis unterwegs, um die verbleibenden Jedi auszulöschen. Mit Informationen von Mara Jade, die zu dieser Zeit als Hand des Imperators bekannt war, konnte er sogar die legendäre Dunkle Frau finden und nach einem heftigen Kampf eliminieren. Des Weiteren wurde das Sklavereiverbot der Republik abgeschafft und viele Nichtmenschen sahen sich einer neuen imperialen Anti-Alien-Politik ausgeliefert, die besonders vomImperialen Rat gefördert wurde. Der Bürgerkrieg Nur wenige hatten den Mut, sich einer solchen Übermacht entgegenzustellen und gründeten schließlich dieAllianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik, kurz Rebellenallianz. Im Jahr 0 VSY wurde der berühmte Planet Alderaan vom Todesstern zerstört, um die Stärke des Todessterns zu demonstrieren. Kurz darauf wurde der Todesstern beim Versuch, Yavin IV, den geheimen Stützpunkt der Rebellen, zu vernichten, vom jungen Luke Skywalker zerstört. Der Imperator glaubte, in Skywalker den Sohn seines Schülers zu sehen, woraufhin er Vader anwieß, Skywalker zur dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren. Vader sah nun die Zeit gekommen, in der er seinen Meister nicht mehr brauchte und offenbarte Luke Skywalker in einem Duell auf Bespin dessen Identität und bot ihm an, gemeinsam als Vater und Sohn den Imperator zu vernichten und die Galaxis zu beherrschen. Als Skywalker die Flucht gelang, musste Vader seine Pläne überdenken. Währenddessen begann der Imperator mit dem Bau eines zweiten Todesstern über dem Waldmond Endor. Mit diesem Projekt plante der Imperator die vollständige Vernichtung der Rebellenallianz, indem er dafür sorgte, dass die Rebellen schnell angriffen, da sie glaubten, der Todesstern wäre noch nicht einsatzbereit. Während die Flotte der Rebellen den Todesstern angriff und in einen Hinterhalt der imperialen Flotte geriet, stellte sich Luke Skywalker den Imperialen und wurde zu Vader und dem Imperator auf den Todesstern gebracht. Während im Orbit Endors die Schlacht tobte, versuchte Sidious den jungen Jedi zur Dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Nachdem Vader im Duell von Skywalker geschlagen wurde und dieser sich als unbekehrbar erweist, beschloss Sidious, ihn mithilfe seiner Machtblitze zu töten. Vader jedoch war so erschüttert über den Verrat Sidious', ihn durch seinen Sohn zu ersetzen, und warf seinen Meister, der immer noch Blitze abfeuerte, den Reaktorschacht des Todessterns hinunter. Dabei wurde Vaders Lebenserhaltungsrüstung irreparabel zerstört und er starb noch auf dem Todesstern, nachdem er zur Hellen Seite zurückgekehrt war, kurz bevor dieser von der Rebellenflotte zerstört wurde. Untergang des Ordens miniatur|rechts|[[Darth Caedus]] Mit dem Tod der beiden Sith endete deren Herrschaft über die Galaxis und die Lehren der Sith wurden beinahe ausgelöscht. Durch die Wiederkehr Vergeres und der Lehren Lumiyas gelang es jedoch Jacen Solo 40 NSY, den Orden wiederzubeleben. Dazu kam es, als er und sein Schüler Ben Skywalker auf einer Mission Lumiya begegneten, die sie auf einen Asteroiden führte auf dem das Zuhause von Darth Vectivus verborgen war. Bereit von Lumiya zu lernen, verließ Jacen den Asteroiden und verheimlichte seinem Schüler die Umstände seines Gedächtnisverlusts, aufgrund dessen sich Ben nicht mehr an die Sith-Lady erinnern konnte. Als Leiter der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz oblag es Caedus terroristische Vereinigungen zu eliminieren und Personen zu verhaften und zu verhören. Da seine Eltern für Corellia arbeiteten, unternahm er den Versuch die Solos festzunehmen und eröffnete das Feuer auf sie. Nachdem Caedus das Amt des Staatschefs der Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen übernommen hat, begann er massiv gegen die Konföderation vorzugehen, was einen Keil zwischen die Galaktische Allianz und den Jedi-Orden schlug. Als seine Tante Mara Jade Skywalker, Ehefrau von Luke Skywalker und Mutter seines Schülers Ben Skywalker, Ermittlungen gegen ihn anstrengte und ihn letztendlich auf Kavan stellte, tötete Jacen Solo sie und nahm seinen Sith-Namen Darth Caedus an. In der Schlacht von Kuat schließlich desertierten die Jedi unter dem Kommando von Luke Skywalker, um eine dritte Partei zu gründen. Aus Zorn ließ Caedus Kashyyyk großflächig bombardieren und folterte Ben in einer Vong-Apparatur, was Luke dazu brachte, Caedus aufzusuchen. In einem Lichtschwertduell auf seinem Flaggschiff, der Anakin Solo, wurde Caedus vom Jedi-Großmeister und Ben schwer verwundet. Von da an wurde Caedus von den Jedi gejagt. Er entging nur knapp einem Attentat von Jedi-Meister Kyle Katarn auf Coruscant, kurze Zeit später wurde er jedoch in einem Duell mit seiner Zwillingsschwester Jaina Solo auf Nickel Eins schwer verletzt. Er verlor einen Arm, den er nicht durch eine Prothese ersetzen ließ um stets an seine Schwäche und sein Versagen erinnert zu werden. Es gelang Caedus die geheime Jedi-Basis auf Shedu Maad zu lokalisieren. In der darauffolgenden Schlacht wurde Caedus schließlich von Jaina getötet. Wieder gab es Rückschläge für den Orden. Hinter den Kulissen *In Episode III erzählt Palpatine Anakin Skywalker, dass Plagueis überall als Darth Plagueis der Weise genannt wurde. Dies steht aber in Konflikt mit der Geheimhaltung um die Existenz eines Sith-Ordens zu diesem Zeitpunkt. *In manchen Quellen bilden die Schüler des Meisters selbst Schüler aus. So geschehen in The Force Unleashed, wo Vader mithilfe eines Schülers seinen Meister stürzen will. Später unterrichtet Vader Lumiya in den dunklen Künsten der Macht. In den Klonkriegen unterhält Dooku gleich mehrere dunkle Jedi um sie für seine Mittel einzusetzen. Die bekannteste von ihnen war Asajj Ventress, die von Dooku als Attentäterin eingesetzt wurde, um die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi zu töten. Darth Caedus nahm kurz vor seinem Tod die Jedi Tahira Veila als Schülerin an, konnte ihr aber kaum Wissen vermitteln. Keiner dieser Schüler erhielt je einen Sith-Namen oder beanspruchte den Titel Darth. Quellen * * * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Wächter der Macht'' – Intrigen *''Wächter der Macht'' – Blutlinien *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sturmfront *''Wächter der Macht'' – Exil *''Wächter der Macht'' – Opfer *''Wächter der Macht'' – Inferno *''Wächter der Macht'' – Zorn *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sieg *''Legacy'' – Skywalkers Erbe *''Darth Plagueis (Roman)'' * }} en:Order of the Sith Lords es:Orden de los Lores Sith it:Ordine dei Signori Sith ru:Орден лордов ситов Kategorie:Die Sith Kategorie:Sith-Reiche und Gruppierungen Kategorie:Machtbasierende Orden Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Orden der Sith-Lords Kategorie:Legends